1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to television systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus that allows a television system to capture audio information and implement a variety of useful features with the captured audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ubiquitous television set or TV has been around for decades and is familiar to most everyone. In addition to its traditional use as a device for listening to and viewing television or cable television broadcasts, television users are demanding increased functionality from their televisions.
Televisions,